Overcoming
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: Something Happened three year ago that split friends apart..Will they come back together Please RnR C&M, R&R, J
1. Aniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
  
  
I thought of this idea during my math final.Math is really boring to meeh..N E ways It's C&M, R&R , J&P.Basically Chandler is feeling guilty bout something that happened more to come about that..Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter One Three Years Ago  
  
  
  
Chandler glazed at the calendar that hung on the refrigerator. Had it really almost three years?  
  
" What's a matter Daddy?" Six-year-old Lacie questioned noticing the far off look in her father's eyes.  
  
" Nothing sweetheart.just looking at the calendar."  
  
Chandler sighed. Lacie satisfied with the answer hopped off. Chandler meandered over to the living room sofa and plopped down. Grabbing the TV remote, he flipped on the morning news.  
  
"Late last night four people were killed in a head on collision. Their names have not yet been released."  
  
Chandler quickly shut the TV off. Will everything today remind me. He held his head in his hands.  
  
" Chandler, where's Daniel?" Monica yelled from down the hall.  
  
She took a second glance at Chandler sitting holding his head.  
  
" Chandler.. Honey are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, Mon."  
  
" Chandler, I know what's coming up and it's hard for me too."  
  
" Mon, its just three years have gone by we haven't seen Ross or Rachel.. Two of our of best friends.our kids haven't seen each other since.All because of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
  
" Emma.Emma Lyn Gellar."  
  
" Coming."  
  
Ross left where he had been standing at the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Rachel sat staring into to space chewing on a bagel.  
  
" Morning, Rach."  
  
" Morning. Where's Emma?"  
  
" I just called her. She should be down soon."  
  
" Knock, Knock."  
  
Ross responded to the knock on the front door.  
  
" Hi Ross."  
  
" Good Morning, Pheebs. Hi Justinany." Justinany was Phoebe's and Joey's six-year-old daughter.  
  
" Is Emma ready?"  
  
Emma ran down the stairs, her blonde hair flying behind her. Justinany ran to join her at the stairs.  
  
" Hi Justinany, Hi Aunt Phoebe."  
  
" Hi Emma." Phoebe replied she turned to Ross and said, " Joey and I well drop her off tomorrow sometime. We'll call later on."  
  
" That fine. Thanks a lot Phoebe."  
  
" Bye Daddy." Emma said as she followed Justinany out the door, " Tell Mommy I said bye too."  
  
" Bye Sweetie." Ross answered, " I'll tell her."  
  
Ross went back to the kitchen where Rachel still sat.  
  
" Rach.Emma said Bye."  
  
" Oh she left."  
  
" Yeah didn't you hear Phoebe and Justinany."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Never mind.Rach are you okay?"  
  
" Ross it's coming."  
  
" What."  
  
"Look at the calendar."  
  
Ross stared at the calendar. May 6th. In three days it will be three years. Had Three years really had gone by. Ross had known what Rachel meant and why she was so spacey. Hate flowed through his veins, especially at this time of the year.  
  
" C'mon Rach let's go."  
  
" I can't."  
  
" Yeah, you can."  
  
" No, Ross I'm not going." Rachel yelled out of anger, " I give up, it's over."  
  
" How can you just say that it's over?"  
  
" Ross we've been trying for three years now and nothing. I'm not going to take pills or get shots. We have Emma we should be happy."  
  
" So that's it." Ross answered.  
  
A burning feeling rose in Ross's chest, he was so angry tears welled in his eyes.  
  
" I hate him."  
  
" Ross.don't."  
  
" Rach.You know this is his fault." Ross replied, " You flew through the f***in windshield.  
  
" Shut the hell up Ross!" Rachel yelled as she walked out, " I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Ross collapsed into a chair. How could one man cause his family so much pain?  
  
What did Chandler do? Please RnR. Thanks!! 


	2. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
Sorrie this took so long..My teachers gave so much work this week!!  
  
I thought of this idea during my math final.Math is really boring to meeh.. N E ways It's C&M, R&R, J&P.Basically Chandler is feeling guilty bout something that happened more to come about that.. Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Chandler it wasn't your fault."  
  
" Well then why Monica does your brother and Rachel hate me? Huh, because it was my fault. You know what? I never even wanted to go on that damn trip in the first place."  
  
" Chandler.Ross.he."  
  
" He what, Mon.. Monica you didn't see the look of hate in his eyes when he confronted me in the hospital."  
  
" Chandler what do you want me to say? That it was your fault. That because of you I haven't spoken to one of my best friend's or my brother for three years. You're not the only one this hurt, Chandler. Why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about how someone else is feelings for a change?"  
  
Monica left the room in tears. Chandler called for her, but hesitated to go to her. Her words had slapped truth in his face. Was he just feeling sorry for himself? Did he really care about how Monica, Ross and Rachel felt? Of course he did he thought answering his own question. The painful memory of the accident was one Chandler always tried to repress, but it stayed vivid in his memory. Recalling it caused him to face the truth.the truth of what really happened.the truth behind Ross's blame and the pain he caused both Monica and Rachel.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" Here Chandler."  
  
Chandler grasped the keys that Ross had just thrown at him.  
  
" You want me to drive."  
  
" Yeah" Ross answered, " Don't worry we'll trade later."  
  
Chandler yawned. He didn't want to drive. In fact he didn't even want to go on this excursion to Jersey Shore. But he relented much to Monica's begging, besides they hadn't done much with Ross and Rachel since they had both moved out of the city.  
  
"Sure man."  
  
There was an upside; Chandler could drive Ross's new black Lincoln Navigator.  
  
"Monica." Chandler called, " Lets go. It's almost 7:00."  
  
Monica waltzed down the stairs with three year Lacie in her arms.  
  
" Okay" Monica said, " I'm ready."  
  
" Finally." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
Monica shot her a look.  
  
" Well let's go." Ross said as he headed out the door followed by Rachel, Emma, Monica, Lacie, and Chandler.  
  
Chandler adjusted the driver's seat and settled in comfortably. The engine started with ease. Chandler enjoyed the visibility, which was hard to come by in his Toyota Solara. Monica sat at his side looking out the window; Ross was directly behind him with Rachel by his side. In the very back sat Emma and Lacie. As it got later the sun set painting the clouds pink. Emma and Lacie had nodded off. Soon Rachel, Ross and Monica fell asleep. Chandler was left alone in the silence. He glanced at his side; Monica was curled up against the window a strand of dark hair laid on her cheek. Behind him Rachel cuddled with Ross and in the very back Lacie and Emma were sleeping peacefully. Chandler looked ahead toward the stretch of road ahead. Chandler felt so lethargic. He yawned and shook his face in order to stay awake. 'Maybe I should turn the radio on' Chandler thought. Then looking at his sleeping wife ' Nah. Besides I won't fall asleep. C'mon Bing keep your eyes on the road.'  
  
More To Some Very, Very Soon!!! Please RnR!! 


	3. Why did this happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
Sorrie this took so long.. My teachers gave so much work this week!!  
  
I thought of this idea during my math final.Math is really boring to meeh.. N E ways It's C&M, R&R, J&P.Basically Chandler is feeling guilty bout something that happened more to come about that.. Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
" Chandler." Monica said, " Can you hear me?"  
  
Chandler's eyes opened. He blinked to adjust to the bright overhead light.  
  
" Mon."  
  
" Chandler. How are you feeling?"  
  
As his eyes became accustomed to the light, he began searching for the many questions whirling in his head. White room. Funny smell. Hospital.  
  
" Monica, " He asked " Where are we? Where's Lacie?"  
  
" Last night.well there was a car accident. You're arm. We're at Stark Hospital in Trenton."  
  
Chandler looked down at the cast that embraced his left arm.  
  
" Lacie, My God where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"Lacie and Emma are fine." Monica answered, "There with my parents."  
  
" Ross is...is he fine too," Chandler asked, " and Rachel. What about Ross and Rachel?"  
  
" Chandler you should get some rest and then we can go home."  
  
" Monica. Tell me about Ross and Rachel."  
  
" Chandler I."  
  
Monica was interrupted by Joey's entrance into the room. His face held a melancholy expression.  
  
" Chandler. How are you?"  
  
" I'm okay, Joe."  
  
" Monica. Can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
" Sure. I'll be right back, Sweetie."  
  
Joey pulled Monica out into the hallway. Chandler left alone in the silence began to worry. He was driving. He concentrated on remembering last night, but it was a blur. What happened? Why would Monica tell him about Ross and Rachel?  
  
" Monica, Rachel she's."  
  
Monica's eyes began to fill with tears, " She's dead."  
  
" No Mon," Joey reassured her, " She stabilized. She's in the ICU.  
  
" Thank the Lord." Monica said, " How's Ross?  
  
" He's better. I mean he's still really upset. Does Chandler know bout Rachel?"  
  
" No, Chandler he doesn't know. I'm gonna tell him, but it's really hard."  
  
"I know, Mon." Joey said as he embraced Monica in a supportive hug.  
  
Ross Geller sat staring at the woman he loved. ' Why her? If only I could switch places?' Tubes monitored every function of her body now. The glass of the windshield had scratched her beautiful face.  
  
" Ross." Monica called.  
  
Ross turned. ' Why are we okay?' Ross thought about the odds that he and Monica had come out the accident with cuts and bruises.  
  
" Monica." Ross answered slowly.  
  
" How are you holding up?" Monica asked.  
  
" I don't really know." Ross answered unsteadily, " It hasn't really sunk in yet, ya know."  
  
Glancing at her best friend clinging to life on the hospital bed. Monica only nodded in response. She didn't know what to say to her brother to help him through this.  
  
" When she wakes up," Ross began breaking the uneasy silence, " Should I tell her about the baby?"  
  
Tears welled in Monica's eyes. Rachel had been pregnant. Monica knew Rachel and Ross had been trying for a while, but now they would have to keep trying to make Emma a big sister.  
  
" I don't know, Ross."  
Sorrie this took sooo long to update. I will try uptdate more often. Please RnR! 


End file.
